Help Find Jeff
Help Find Jeff is an episode of Series 4. Song List # Here Come The Chicken - animated # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Move Your Arms Like Henry - Little Wiggles # Fly Through The Sky - animated # Here Come The Reindeer - live # I Climb Ten Stairs - animated # Can You Dig It? # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Where's Jeff? - live Synopsis Let's go back to when The Wiggles were young and learn the helicopter dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Sing and dance along with The Wiggles and their friends as they sing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and help The Wiggles find Jeff at a Wiggly concert. Plot Welcome to the Wiggles Show! Murray tells everyone to get ready to wiggle. Song #1 - Here Come The Chicken - animated Greg introduces the next song and teaches the moves Song #2 - Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Little Wiggles - The little Wiggles throw a Wiggly Party, but they can't find the words to the song. They look around Wigglehouse. Anthony says it's not in the fridge. Murray say it's not in this book but remarks that John Fogerty's favorite guitar has six strings. Greg remarks that Jeff is asleep and they should wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Jeff! Jeff stands up from the couch and finds the words. Song #3 - Move Your Arms Like Henry - little Wiggles version, shortened Anthony says it's time for Dorothy's Dance Class - Caterina and Ryan teach the Helicopter. Tuck down near the ground. Put one hand above your head and make a swirling motion with your arm. Rise up and then walk around. Let's all do the Helicopter. Song #4 - Fly Through The Sky - animated The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword line up and introduce the next few dances from the Wiggly concert Song #5 - Here Come the Reindeer - concert version Song #6 - I Climb Ten Stairs - animated Murray introduces the next song. Song #7 - Can You Dig It? Jeff introduces the next song. Song #8 - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The three Wiggles wonder where Jeff is. Song #9 - Where's Jeff? - concert version Goodbye for now. Who's missing? Anthony! Gallery Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue2.jpg|Greg singing File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)1.png File:MakingPiesBigRedCar5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearMakingPiestitlecard.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)4.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)15.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)27.png|Jeff yawning File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)28.png|Jeff falling asleep File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)29.png|Jeff sleeping on the boat File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)30.png|Jeff sleeping while playing his accordion HelpFindJeff.png|The Little Wiggles HelpFindJeff2.png|"We gotta rehearse a new song for the party." HelpFindJeff3.png|"A party, wahoo!" HelpFindJeff4.png|"Oh no!" HelpFindJeff5.png|"Oh what?!?" HelpFindJeff6.png|"We don't have the words to "Wiggly Party"!" HelpFindJeff7.png|Little Jeff, Little Anthony and Little Murray stunned HelpFindJeff8.png|"Let's spread out and find the words." HelpFindJeff9.png|"Beauty mate!" HelpFindJeff10.png|Little Anthony and Little Murray HelpFindJeff11.png|Little Jeff HelpFindJeff12.png|Little Jeff sleeping HelpFindJeff13.png|"It's not over here, guys, but this apple's nice and tasty." HelpFindJeff14.png|Little Anthony eating an apple HelpFindJeff15.png|"It's not over here, guys, but did you know that John Fogerty's favorite guitar had 6 strings?" HelpFindJeff16.png|Little Murray reading the Interesting Guitar Facts book HelpFindJeff17.png|"We still can't find the words "Wiggly Party" and Jeff is still asleep." HelpFindJeff18.png|"On the count of 3, let's all say "Wake up, Jeff"." HelpFindJeff19.png|"1, 2, 3." HelpFindJeff20.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" HelpFindJeff21.png|Little Jeff waking up HelpFindJeff22.png|Little Jeff getting up HelpFindJeff23.png|"Where's the party, where's the party?!?" HelpFindJeff24.png|"Jeff, we found the words, "Wiggly Party"." HelpFindJeff25.png|The "Wiggly Party" song sheet HelpFindJeff26.png|"Beauty mate!" PrehistoricParty29.png|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." PrehistoricParty30.png|"Beauty mate!" Dorothy'sDanceClass-Helicopter.png|Ryan and Caterina doing the helicopter dance Dorothy'sDanceClass-Helicopter2.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Helicopter Dance FlyThroughtheSkyWigglyAnimationtitlecard.png|Title File:FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: Fly Through The Sky HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Here Come the Reindeer" HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue2.png|Anthony and Murray HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue3.png|Murray doing the reindeer dance HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue4.png|Murray, Greg and Jeff HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue5.png|Jeff pushing his hands HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue6.png|Jeff and Greg HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue7.png|Greg doing the belt buckle shine HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue8.png|Greg and Captain HereCometheReindeerTVPrologue9.png|Captain doing the wobbly dance HereCometheReindeerConcertSongTitle.png|Concert song title Bandicam 2018-09-03 19-00-51-318.jpg File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)1.png|A pink background File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Star transition File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar8.png IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)5.jpg|Cartoon Greg climbing ten stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)36.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)1.png ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar4.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Song title TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)2.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)3.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)4.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)5.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)6.png File:AnthonyandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)8.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)9.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)10.png|Jeff sleeping TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)11.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)12.png|Jeff waking up JeffandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)14.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)15.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)16.png File:MurrayandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)18.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)19.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)20.png File:TheWigglyDancersinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)22.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)23.png|Dorothy TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)24.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)25.png|Wags TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)26.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)27.png|Henry TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)28.png Where'sJeff?TVPrologue1.png|Greg Where'sJeff?TVPrologue2.png|Greg and Anthony Where'sJeff?TVPrologue3.png|The Awake Wiggles Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-19-21-201.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-13-42-468.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-42-00-751.jpg File:TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.png|The Professional Wiggly Group File:MakingPiesendcredits1.png|The end credits File:MakingPiesendcredits2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MakingPiesendcredits3.png File:MakingPiesendcredits4.png File:MakingPiesendcredits5.png File:MakingPiesendcredits6.png File:MakingPiesendcredits7.png File:MakingPiesendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png|Endboard Alternate titles *Helicopter Dance (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:Christmas-related episodes Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear